


Wish I Was There Too

by CurlyAkemy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Sexy Times, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAkemy/pseuds/CurlyAkemy
Summary: My Swan Queen ending to "Wish You Were There." Starts right after Regina freezes Henry and Emma, as Henry throws the sword at Regina. A one shot for now, but if time lets me write more, I might. Changed to Rated M. : )





	1. Wish I Was There

Henry's arms raised and threw the sword directly toward Regina's chest. Regina threw her arms out and froze her son and his crying mother behind him.

The former Evil Queen's body sagged with emotion. Nothing she had tried seem to be working on her family. She ran a hand across her face and took in what she was wearing.

"God, what was I thinking?!" Regina yelled in frustration. She waved her hand and retuned her wardrobe to her slacks, blouse, and captain's jacket she came in.

She stood with a heavy sigh and walked passed her son's doppelganger toward Emma. "What is wrong with you?! What did this world do to you?! This is not you, Emma!"

Regina moved right in front of the tear streaked blonde, "I've only seen you cry a handful of times, but never like this. NEVER begging for your life. The Emma I know would have already had me… I don't know! Bound or something! We'd be through our first bought of fighting, and on to round two by now."

"This creepy princess cardboard cutout is not you! Singing! Is not you." Regina laughed thinking about ribbing the blonde about it later. "Ugh! Wake up, Miss Swan! Why can't you just snap out of it?"

Looking at the princess's pink fluffy dress, she released a frustrated sigh. "I can't with this anymore."

Regina waved her hand and Emma was changed back to her skinny jeans and cherished red leather jacket. "There. I know you'll be happier this way when I wake your ass up."

Regina's heart skipped a beat as she took in the frozen woman before her. She took a foolish look around, like someone could possibly be watching her. Circling behind Emma, she stood close and took in the back of the woman's body.

"God, these jeans. These jeans in these boots, with that damn red leather. If only you knew…" Regina didn't realize her breathing had kicked up a notch until took a deep breath to calm herself.

' _I wonder…'_ Regina once again glanced around at the castle she knew was empty. She returned her gaze to the firm ass in front of her, and slowly reached out her palms to grasp it.

' _I knew she'd be firm, but damn… bet she could crack a walnut with these cheeks… No!'_

Regina retracted her hands and shook them out. Instant guilt overtook the feeling of desire to touch Emma. Lord knows she'd lost herself in those kind of thoughts many times before, but touching Emma while she's frozen just seemed wrong.

A maniacal laugh sounded behind her. "I knew you couldn't resist, dearie."

Regina turned to see Rumple sitting casually on a chair, eating an apple.

Regina straightened her stance and stepped forward, placing Emma and Henry protectively behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was curious to see how your little endeavor went. I must say, I did not foresee you actually killing the Charmings. That was a surprise, even for me. Especially after you said they were your friends."

"Yeah, well nothing was working… nothing has worked." Regina said a bit deflated.

"Well, dearie. It seems to me there's still one last thing your weakened goody-good hero mentality has yet to think of. And I would think with the lineage of the people you are trying to save, the answer would be obvious." Rumple procured another apple in his hand, and threw it at Regina.

Regina easily caught the apple in one hand. The moment she touched the apple, images began to cross her mind. Snow taking a bite of an apple and collapsing to the floor. Henry, lying unconscious on a stretcher after eating an apple turnover.

Regina clutched her stomach when more flashes passed through her mind. Emma kissing Henry's forehead and the blast of energy that woke him. David kissing Snow and her waking inside her wooden coffin…

Rumple laughed at her. "Right on the tip of the tongue, is it not?"

"It can't be." Regina shook her adamantly. "It's never worked for Emma and me. Hook and Hood, they never…"

"Ah, dearie. Was it not you that told me you were from another world? That there are multiple possibilities, multiple lands? Ones that we don't know about? What's to say that the same rules apply across these realms? What's to say that they don't?"

He stood and sauntered toward the would-be Queen. "And as for the thieves you speak of…" The last part he said in a sing-song tone, "They didn't work for a reason."

Rumple laughed maniacally. It took a minute for the reality to hit Regina, and the woman's eyes went wide.

"It can't be…?" Regina turned to look at Emma's face. The tears still wet on the blonde's face broke her heart all over again.

"Oh come on, your Majesty. Surely this version of yourself can't be that dense." Rumple teased more. "Try saying it."

Regina took a deep breath, licking her dry lips. "True Lo-." Regina couldn't finish the words. She just stared at the frozen Savior. "We can't be."

Regina went to yell at Rumple, only to find the imp had disappeared. She tried desperately to regain her breathing, but failed miserably when she looked back at Emma.

Emma's eyes were wide with fear. A look of such horror Regina had never seen on her friend before. Emma had stared down any and all enemies with such courage, that even as her enemy, she had been impressed by its power. Even when the blonde had been frightened down to her core, she fought through her fears to fight.

Regina lifted a shaking gloved hand to the Savior's face, and wiped away tears. She hadn't wanted to cause Emma pain or heartache. "I just want to wake you… I want my Emma back…"

She jumped at her own words, retracting her hand. "My Emma." She said softly. "When did I start thinking of you as mine? Truthfully, I think a part of me has for a long time now."

She pretended to be angry. "You're the only one that's ever understood my crazy contradicting mind and emotions, and kept me in check, Emma. What the hell am I supposed to do without you?"

Regina's guilt pushed down that anger quickly. Tears began to form in her tired eyes.

"You center me in so many ways. I would be so out of touch with reality without you. You're my best friend, Emma, and I do lo- love you. But True Love… I just can't believe it. I could never deserve someone like you. That we could be… meant to be. That you would ever love… me."

She took a deep breath to try and hold back her tears and looking down at her feet. After a moment, she took a deep breath to look up. She wasn't giving up. Emma would never stop until she got them both back home, and neither will she.

"Remember what we said to each other when we were facing the dragon? We're not leaving each other to do it alone. We're doing this together. All of it. Raising Henry, who is still a kid and needs us no matter what you said the other night. He's a teenager, and we've already established I can't handle him being a teenager alone."

"Emma, I need you. You're my best friend and worst enemy." Regina released a nervous laugh. "You're my solace, my peace, my…" Regina could feel her body shaking and her pulse quickening.

"Oh, Screw it!"

Regina took the plunge and pressed her lips to Emma's. A gust of wind blew around them in a giant swirl of magical smoke. She suddenly felt hands circle her waist and a body pressing back against her. She leaned deeper into the kiss that was now being reciprocated.

She was aware that they moving through a portal, but could frankly care less about anything other than the body pressing harder against her or the lips moving on hers.

The smoke and magic evaporated and the two were standing in the middle of Storybrooke, in front of the clock tower. Neither woman moved from their embrace or lip lock.

Emma was the first to pull back, but did not move her hands from around Regina's waist, or her eyes away from chocolate color ones. Regina smiled nervously at the blonde, and bit the corner of her lip.

"We're back." Regina said softly.

"Yeah." Emma flashed Regina's favorite dimples. "You came after me."

"We're in this together, remember?" Regina showed Emma a vulnerability, the blonde had only seen pointed at their son.

"Together." Emma gently cupped Regina's cheek. "Hey."

"Hi." Regina let out a short nervous laugh.

Emma released an equally nervous sigh. "You grabbed my ass."

Regina's eyes peeled. "You felt that?"

Emma just giggled and nodded. "I also heard everything you said."

Regina panicked. "But how…Rumple." Regina growled and went to move away.

"Hey now." Emma pulled Regina back to her. With a dimpled smile she said, "Aren't you glad he did?"

Regina avoid Emma's eyes in a faux pout. "I suppose…"

"'Gina." Emma used both hands to cup Regina's face to look at her. "I love you."

"You do?" Regina's tears returned.

"You know I do." Emma smiled deeper.

Regina took a shaky breath. "I love you, Emma."

The two women met for another kiss. A rainbow colored blast ignited through their bodies, and through the town. Their hair flew over them from the force of the wave solidifying their connection.

"Regina! Emma!" David screamed he approached them with Henry.

"Moms?!" Henry's voice squeaked excitingly.

Regina and Emma pulled apart to catch their son between them, but keeping the other arm around each other. David joined and surrounded the small family in a hug as well.

They separated and Henry pulled back with a beaming smile. "Was that what I think it was?"

Emma hugged his head, "What do you think, kid?"

"True Love's Kiss!" Henry said enthusiastically.

Behind Henry, was an amused looking David with his hands on his hips, "About time."

"Wait. How'd you guys know?" Regina asked, still trying to gauge if their reactions were positive or negative.

"You guys are acting like you knew about this all along." Emma looked suspiciously at Henry. "Did the book say something?"

Henry shook his head. "Not since I checked last. It's back at the house with grandma."

"Speaking of which, we should head back to her." David began.

"DAVID! EMMA!"

The group turned around to see Snow running toward them.

"Grandma?!" Henry.

"Snow?!" David ran to her and caught her in his arms, instantly drawing each other into a kiss.

"Wait. How are you both awake?" Emma looked around.

Snow stayed close to her husband, "I don't know. A strong breeze came through window and just woke me, like from a nap."

Charming held her tighter. "Longest nap ever."

"Bashful was there with Neal, so I came running toward that blast." Snow pulled back, "It was from a True Love's Kiss, wasn't it? It must have been a powerful one to have broken the split curse we were in too." Snow said excitedly. "But who was it? Did you guys see anything?"

David and Henry bother smirked at Snow and motion to Emma and Regina, who stood still holding hands. Snow practically squealed in delight, making the others jump in surprise.

"I knew it! I knew this was going to happen!" Snow punched David, making him grab his arm in pain. "I told you they were going to happen!"

Emma laughed lightly at her mother. "What do you mean you knew? Why didn't anyone say something?"

"Cause it was something you needed to discover on your own. Both of you." David said. "Pointing out the obvious to either of you would have had you running for the hills."

Emma and Regina shared a guilty glance acknowledging the probability of that happening.

"But how did our kiss break your curse?" Regina asked still puzzled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Henry smiled at the group, four puzzled faces staring back at him. "Ma is the product of True Love, AND she's magical."

"I wouldn't say I'm magical." Emma shuffled.

"I beg to differ." Regina bumped her hip into Emma's with a sly smile, making the blonde blush.

Henry rolled his eyes, and tried to get their attention back, "Anyway… We've already said that Ma's magic is stronger because of her being a TLK baby. Mom is obviously also super powerful."

He motioned to his grandparents and his blonde mother. "The three of you are of the same bloodline. All of you essentially were under a curse at the same time. Ma and Mom's kiss was so powerful, it broke the curses down her bloodline."

Regina and Emma shared a beaming smile, while Henry's face scrunched up in thought.

"What is it kid?" Emma asked her son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a theory. I'm just wondering how deep that TLK blast healed. Moms?" Henry turned to his mothers. "Can you guys pull out Grandma and Grandpa's hearts?"

His mothers' exchanged worried glances but were met with reassuring looks from the others. Emma and Regina reached simultaneously into the Snow and David's chests. A sudden look of shock reached all their faces as hands pulled out two completely separate hearts.

"David?" Snow steadied herself against her husband.

Emma and Regina quickly replaced the hearts back to their homes.

"The magic healed out hearts!" David pulled his wife into a strong hug, sending a wink and a smile to Regina and his daughter.

"Wait!" Henry turned to Emma. "Take Mom's out."

His mothers met him with questioning glares. Emma looked to Regina for permission, and the brunette simply nodded. Emma caressed her cheek and as gently as she could, removed the Queen's heart.

All five of them gasped out loud. Regina had tears formed in her eyes. In Emma's hand was a bright red heart. No blemishes or spots or black to it at all. It was as red as a candy apple.

"Emma…" Regina breathed out her name. "Is that… is that really my heart?"

Emma placed the heart gently back in its home. After removing her hand, Emma left it resting over Regina's left breast.

"It's really yours." Emma gave Regina a brief kiss, "So is mine."

The two women met for a deep kiss, and hard embrace.

"Yeah, Hey Nick. Do you think I can spend the weekend over there? ... Yeah, no. Grandparents are both awake, and Moms are finally in love. I need refuge, dude… cool, thanks" Henry hung up his phone, and turned to his family.

"So I'm going to run ahead and get my bag from Grandma and Grandpa's. I'll tell Bashful you'll be back in a few. And I'm going to go stay at Nick's for the weekend. I'll be home to the mansion Sunday afternoon. All of you try and behave."

The group laughed at the kid's foresight to give them all some privacy. He took turns hugging them all good-bye, making sure to give his mothers and extra-long squeeze, then left to gather his things.

Emma turned to her parents while her hand reconnect with Regina's.

"How are two so calm about all this?" Emma said nervously.

Snow pulled her Daughter into a hug. "Because it's True Love, Emma. There's no denying that when it happens. But also… 'cause I'm your mother and I love you."

Unlike his wife's cheerful demeanor, David approached Regina with a stern glare, making the brunette take a hesitate step back. He stood, arms crossed in front of himself, and a scolding look on his face.

"So Regina. What exactly are your intentions with our daughter?" He threw a wink at his wife and daughter.

"I, huh…" Regina looked to Emma and her mother for help.

Emma just rolled her eyes at her father, with a smile. "You don't have to answer that, 'Gina."

"No. It's ok, Emma." Regina took a deep breath and spoke sincerely. "You guys don't have to tell me I don't deserve Emma. I know I don't. I mean who, in a thousand years, would have guessed I would fall in love with the daughter of my ex-nemesis. But I did."

Emma took Regina's hands in hers, "And if you'd of told me I'd fall in love with Regina 'Hard-ass' Mills, I would have said you were a clone. But I did."

"Well if that's what you starting your vows with, I'm sold." David dropped the bravado and laughed. Slipping his arm around Snow's waist, he said, "Come wife. We must celebrate your return to consciousness and leave our Daughter be. We have much to celebrate."

Charming wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, and his daughter let out an "Ew!"

Snow shot her and Regina a laughing smile, "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight girls. Oh and Regina?" David stopped the two women beginning to walk away. "She's in your care now as much as you are in hers. I trust both of you to do so."

"You got it." Regina smiled back.

"Thanks you guys. Love you." Emma bid her parents goodnight.

When David and Snow turned the corner out of site, the women were left alone in the middle of Storybrooke's main street.

Regina gave a wicked half smile and pulled Emma to her for a kiss. It was meant to be brief and meaningful, but intensified rapidly. Emma's hands were at the sides of the mayor's hips and thighs, while Regina' had her fingers deep in blonde curls.

"It's about time! But honestly, get the hell out of the middle of the street before you get run down! For Pete's sakes!"

The women pulled apart to see Granny in front of her Dinner, about to pull her sandwich board in for the night. She shot them a brief smile before disappearing.

"Hi." Emma laughed in nerves, not sure what to do next.

"Hi." Regina smiled back. "So… how'd you like a glass of the world's best cider?"

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, and the two disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.


	2. I Wish I Was There Two

 

 

 

 

 

 

Regina had the pleasure of feeling this comfort from the Savior on two previous occasions. The first in Neverland. For warmth in the cool night of course.

The second was on one of their rare movie nights with Henry. They had fallen asleep on the couch. When they woke, they were lying on the sofa, Regina half on top of Emma. Henry was gone and there was a blanket over both of them.

That was the same position they found themselves in now. Emma stretched under Regina, and pulled the brunette closer against her, encouraging her to rest a little longer.

They had shared a cup of Regina's hard cider and settled on the couch to relax a bit. The day's emotional craziness had taken its toll and both of them wanted to simply relish their new-found closeness. They would worry about the Regina's Evil self later.

They had been exchanging lingering kisses and caresses on the couch for about an hour, when suddenly Emma's stomach began to growl and beg for food. Regina laughed and reached out to jokingly pat Emma's stomach, gasping at the feel of the woman's hard abs.

The former Queen indulged and snuck her hand under the blonde's shirt to feel the skin of her rippled muscles. Emma released a shaky breath and placed a gentle hand over the one teasing her stomach.

"Let's get you fed, eh?" Regina leaned down over Emma and kissed her before retracting her hand and standing.

The same hand that sped up her pulse, was now being held out to assist Emma to stand. The Savior stood and enveloped Regina in her arms, pulling her in for a hard kiss. When she pulled away, she led Regina to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the Savior jumped up onto the counter. "So, what are you making for us?"

Regina laughed, "What am I making? You're lucky I love you, otherwise this Queen would make you pay for assuming I am at your culinary beck and call."

Emma pulled the brunette to her so that she was standing between her knees. She placed short kisses on Regina's cheeks, nose, forehead, and then lips.

"I'll cook if you want to, but I think you like your kitchen the way it is and not singed on every surface."

Regina pulled away from the teasing blonde and headed to the fridge to see what ingredients she had to work with. "Let's see… I think I may have what I need to make us omelets."

"Mmmm… Breakfast for Dinner. My fav." Emma jumped down and walked behind Regina, circling her waist. "Can I assist?"

Regina knew her blonde was trying to distract her, so she rounded her hips back against the woman's body. She bit her lip to refrain from giggling at the moan that escaped behind her.

"Can you grate the cheese?" Regina said coaxingly.

"God, do you have to talk like that?" Emma sighed as she moved to do as instructed.

"Like what, dear?" Regina said in faux confusion.

"I never thought someone could make 'grate the cheese' sound so sexy."

Regina let out a true laugh. She had not felt this at ease in some time now. Even after almost losing her entire world, Emma's assurance of love had brought her back from the brink of disaster.

Emma saw Regina's demeanor falter. "Are you ok?"

Regina took a deep breath. "You mean after everything?"

"Yeah. It was kind of a trip." Emma offered hoping to get the other woman to talk.

"What your life would have been like." Regina sent a smirk to the blonde. "Singing and frolicking in the in Enchanted Forest."

"Hey. I was not frolicking." Emma sent an embarrassed playful grin back.

Regina lifted a dainty hand with her pinky in the air, and began to sway in place with a fake smile on her face.

Emma's face froze and reddened. "Shut up."

Regina laughed at the woman's embarrassment. "It's alright dear. It was the perfect picture of Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter would have looked like, if you ask me."

"Yeah, but she was such a wimp." Emma said sternly as she returned to her grating. "She wasn't willing to fight for anything."

"I don't think she had to. There were no wars, no enemies. Just you and your family and your kingdom… and Henry." The seriousness came to Regina's face.

"I do have to wonder how that happened." Emma said, not picking up on Regina's change. "No matter what the reality, Neal and I still ended up having a kid. I've never in my life thought he was imperative to my destiny."

Without looking at Emma, Regina's brows furrowed. "Oh?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved Neal. But we all know our story wasn't a love conquers all kind. The only good thing to come out of that craziness was Henry."

Regina had stopped whisking the eggs in the bowl in her hands. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to hear those words.

Emma had finally looked up to see Regina's body language had stiffened. She dropped what she was doing and turned toward the brunette. She knew right away that the subject of Neal had changed the mood of the conversation.

"Maybe that's it. Neal wasn't my destiny so much as Henry was." Emma offered. "You know?"

Regina turned toward Emma. "What do you mean?"

Emma closed the distance between them and placed her hands gingerly on Regina's hips.

"Well, I broke your curse by kissing Henry. My love for my son was the true love's kiss needed. He's the one that reunited me with my family." At the last two words, Emma brought Regina into a tighter embrace. "He brought me to you."

Regina kissed Emma gently on the lips. "He did, didn't he?"

"I never put much salt into destiny when I was kid. I thought the only thing destined in my life was to go it alone. I never believed in family or fairytales or pre-destiny. Life was just the middle part to the here and there-after."

Regina's eyes saddened at the woman's words. Guilt instantly crawling up her body. "I'm so sorry Emma… I –"

"Nope." Emma stopped her. "We're not going there. Not after all the amazingness that has happened today. Not after seeing my Alternate Universe, and what life would have been without you."

"You would still have had Henry, and you would have had your family." Regina felt a tear escape.

"I don't have a family without you, Regina." Emma placed a finger under the other woman's chin so that she'd meet her eyes. "And not to make it sound all _Jerry Maguire_ on you, but you are what made it complete."

"Jerry who?"

"Never mind. The point is that I just saw what my life would have been without you, and trust me it is a thousand times scarier than what I faced growing up. I mean, I was singing! Regina."

Regina laughed out loud as she wiped away her tears.

"Sweetheart, if I had to choose between the two realities, I would fight to the teeth to be right here with you and the kid, and my family." Emma said sincerely.

"Sweetheart?" Regina smiled lovingly at the blonde.

"Shnookems?" Emma tried, and received a playful swat to her arm. "Babycakes?"

"No. Absolutely no pet names."

"Hot Stuff. Hot Lips. Oh! Mayor Hottie! Mayor Smokin' Hot. Her Royal Hotness?" Emma wrestled to keep Regina in her arms as the brunette was pretending to try and get away.

Emma cupped her cheek and turned her lips to meet hers. They returned to having their arms around each other and kissed the seriousness away.

"I'm in love with a teenager." Regina said seriously through a large smile.

"Young Adult, thank you very much." Emma pecked her lips again. "And I'm in love with you. I'm happy I can finally say it. AND I'm happy I get to touch and kiss this beautiful woman before me, at free will."

Regina kissed her before turning back to the stove. "Kiss, you may. But need I remind you that I am a lady. There will be now touching. Now back to cheese grating."

"But…" Emma pouted as her stomach growled in agreement with Regina.

The two continued making their meal together, stealing kisses and smiles here and there. When they had finished their meal, and finished cleaning up, they realized that the night was getting late. Emma moved to grab her jacket from the entry-way coat hanger.

"You're leaving?" Regina asked softly.

Emma held her jacket nervously in her hands. "I didn't want to assume. I mean, I know I can't go to the loft, cause well…"

"No, no, no. You should stay away from there." Regina smiled before shuffling her feet a bit. Nervous to ask, but pushing forward. "You could maybe… stay here. With me."

Emma simply smiled and threw her jacket back on the coat-rack. She sauntered over to the brunette and held out a hand for her to take. Once the woman's hand was in hers, she twirled her free hand with magic. All the doors were locked, and main lights were shut off.

The pair made their way up the stairs, stealing smiles at each other as they headed for Regina's bedroom.

"I could stay in Henry's room, if you want. Or is there a guest room?" Emma offered an out.

Regina simply led her through the door to her suite, closing the doors behind her.

"Regina, we don't have to rush into-" Emma's words were cut off by insistent lips and body rushing against hers.

"Miss Swan, I have watched you saunter around this town, in those tight jeans and leather jackets for too long to wait more." Regina said in a feral growl that had the blonde shiver in anticipation.

"I though you hated my jackets." Emma swallowed loudly.

"On the contrary, dear. The feel and the smell of leather has always rather turned me on." Regina's breath hitched.

"That explains your Evil side's fashion sense. You never wear it here though?" Emma asked as Regina began nipping at her neck.

Regina reached the blonde's ear and whispered, "If you play your cards right, that may change."

"Fuck." Emma's knees buckled, and she fell seated onto the bed. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Regina chuckled as she began unbuttoning her blouse. She had kicked off her boots earlier in the evening and only had her blouse and slacks as barriers, along with her undergarments.

"It is a distinct possibility." Regina took off her blouse and let it fall to the floor. A sheer black lace bra was revealed, that you could practically see through. Emma's eyes were wide and transfixed.

Regina moved to the button and zipper on her slacks, and they too fell to the floor. Emma shivered at the sight of Regina in a thin black thong, and a bra presenting the most beautiful bosom she had ever seen.

"Miss Swan?" Regina tried to get the blonde woman's attention away from her body to no avail. "Emma, darling?"

"Yeah." Emma's eyes were glued to the woman's body.

"I do believe that these occasions call for a bit of… tit for tat?"

"Oh, I see plenty of tit and tat." Emma pointed to one breast, then the other.

"How about I make this easier on myself." Regina snapped her fingers and Emma was now in nothing but a white tank top and red boy shorts. "Much better."

Emma looked down to her now exposed legs and body. "This isn't what I was wearing under my clothes."

"I know. This is what you were wearing that day I went to Granny's looking for you." Regina licked her lips at the toned body before her. "Tell me dear, do always make it a habit to answer the door in your underwear."

Emma leaned back on her arms on the bed. She reached out with her left toe to run it up and down the inside of Regina's thighs. "Tell me, Madame Mayor. Do you always wear hot matching under garments beneath your suits?"

"No, I don't." Regina closed the distance, standing between Emma's legs in front of the bed. She bent to Emma's ear and whispered, "Sometime I don't wear panties at all."

Emma pulled the brunette onto the bed beside her, and leaned over her, attacking the woman's lips. It didn't take long for the women to divest each other of their remaining clothes. Emma moved on top of the olive skinned beauty, and intertwined their legs. Their centers meeting each other's thighs.

They moved slowly against each other, lips never breaking contact except to explore a neck or an ear. Regina's hands were glued to Emma's strong ass. She was enjoying her fill of the muscles, as Emma's hands were gliding between Regina's perfect breasts and the rest of the skin she could reach.

"God, Regina, your skin is so soft. You're so beautiful." Emma licked a tortured path up Regina's clavicle.

She decided to move lower to take a tanned nipple in her mouth, making the brunette's entire body arch. She licked and nibbled one breast, then the other. When she had given them equal attention, she moved her lips lower to a flat stomach then belly button.

She nibbled the skin below the woman's navel, and looked up to see Regina's face. Regina's eyes were shut and she had an arm thrown across them. The other hand gripped the sheets below her, and her chest heaved with deep breaths.

Emma moved her nibbles to the side and bit down on the spot where her thigh meets her hip. The tiny bite made Regina gasp, and her back lift from the bed. Strong arms circled tanned thighs and Emma's mouth covered the beautiful wet pussy in front of her.

"Oh Fuck, Emma!" Regina screamed out. " _Mi amor… asi… asi, mi amor…"_

The foreign words almost threw Emma off her concentration.

" _Ai, te queiro, mi amorsita…asi…"_ Regina's hand had intertwined with blonde locks, and she was lightly guiding Emma's movements against her center. _"Mas… Mas.."_

Emma continued with more fervor until the beautiful woman below her went over the edge. Both of Regina's hands were holding her head now, and she was still shaking from her orgasm. When she had finally calmed enough to release Emma, the blonde joined her side on the bed.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Emma said with a smile.

Regina turned to curl into the Savior's side and nuzzle her neck. "I do. It's very close to the native language my father spoke. I picked it up more when we came here to Storybrooke."

"Very cool." Emma kissed the forehead in front of her. " _Yo Tambien hablo un poco de espanol. No mas no puedo…_ I can't roll my R's. I'm horrible at it."

"Mmmm… I think you can." Regina moved over Emma and straddled her hips. Regina began kissing her way down sculpted abs. "That's exactly what you were just doing to my clit a few seconds ago."

Emma's eyes rolled into her head at the feel of Regina descending down her body. "I did?"

"Mmmm… Yes… Let me show you how good you just made me feel."

Regina copied Emma's previous position and slowly sucked the hard clit before her, into her mouth. She placed a hand on Emma's stomach to keep her in place.

Once the hardened nub was in her mouth, she gently placed it between her teeth, bringing her tongue to slowly tease it back and forth.

Emma's breathing was growing rapid as she tried to contain her body from coming too soon.

When Regina had seen her calm, she repositioned her tongue and began to vibrate it over Emma's clit. Making the same motion as rolling her R's, Regina's tongue was making Emma's whole body shake with the vibration.

"Fuck, baby! I'm going to come too fast. That feels amazing." Emma's whole body was on another level. She couldn't tell where things ended and where they began. Nothing else existed but the tongue torturing her clit.

Regina slowed her movements, wanting to draw things out and not make the woman below her come too soon. She released the clit from between her teeth and began loving the rest of the sweet wetness growing.

"You taste divine, my love." Regina said quickly before diving back in.

Before long, Emma was coming loudly into Regina's awaiting mouth. The older woman licking up every essence she could. She moved to straddle one of Emma's thighs and kissed the woman deeply. Their tastes mixing together.

Without waiting for Emma to come down from her first orgasm, Regina reached between them and entered her with two fingers. She pushed her knee behind her hand to give it more pressure.

"Fuck, Regina!" Emma was taken by pleasant surprise. She wanted Regina to come with her, so she too reached between them and ran fingers through Regina's still soaked pussy. "Oh, baby, you're still so wet for me."

Regina met the thrust that entered two fingers into her core. The two gasped into each other's mouths at the sensation. The paused their fast movements, choosing to move slowly instead.

Emma opened her eyes to see chocolate brown ones looking happily down on hers. She gave a dimpled smile, and the two began to move slowly within one another.

Their kisses were softer. Their free hands caressed necks, cheeks, shoulders and backs. Their breathing heightened together, and they came powerfully in unison.

When they had calmed down, they gently pulled out of each other and collapsed onto the bed. Emma Reached down and pulled a throw blanket over them.

"I love you Regina." Emma said softly.

"I love you… honey." Regina said with a coy smile.

"Honey?" Emma giggled. "I can live with that… Babe."

..........................................

***Translations

" _Mi amor… asi… asi, mi amor…"_

"My Love… like that… like that, my love…"

" _Ai, te queiro, mi amorsita…asi…Mas… Mas..."_

"Oh, I love you, my lovely… like that… more…more…"

" _Yo Tambien hablo un poco de espanol. No mas no puedo…_ I can't roll my R's. I'm horrible at it."

"I also speak a little Spanish. Only I can't… I can't roll my R's. I'm horrible at it."


End file.
